


Lollipop

by inkleafclover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkleafclover/pseuds/inkleafclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is licking a lollipop and Daichi may not survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and any warnings at the top. This is a work of (fan) fiction, and exists for entertainment purposes only.

“Suga. Knock it off.”

“Knock what off?”

Daichi looked up from the book he was reading— _Chemistry, ugh_ —to where Suga lay stretched out on the bottom bunk wearing only a tee shirt and a tiny pair of shorts that didn’t really deserve the name, since they were much more like underwear than shorts. Suga was lying on his belly, his knees bent so that his feet kicked at the air as he read. Some book for his literature class, most likely. Daichi didn’t know. The only thing he _knew_ was that Suga was sucking on a lollipop, and the slurping noises he was making were more than distracting. Even sprawled out on the beanbag chair across the room, Daichi could hear every swipe of Suga’s tongue, every pucker of his lips, and the wet sucking noise as the lollipop dipped in and out of his mouth in the kind of way that made the equations blur in front of Daichi’s eyes…

“You know,” Daichi accused, voice tight.

Suga blinked at him, all innocence. His fingers were on the lollipop’s white stem, and a moment later, he gave it a good, long suck, pulling it out of his mouth with a _pop._ “No, I don’t know. What am I doing?”

Daichi met his eyes, his face heating up as he willed Suga to understand. But Suga only stared at him, his tongue darting out to taste that damn lollipop, shiny red against his pink lips.

Sure, they were dating. They’d been dating since the last day of high school. That was when Suga had confessed, and Daichi had been so happy—and embarrassed too, because he’d had a crush on Suga since first year, and he’d just never had the courage to say it. Suga was the one with courage, even when it came to…that. _Sex._ Daichi wanted it—he wanted all kinds of things—but giving voice to his desires made him stammer, and made his face heat up like a hard boiled egg. Daichi was so fearless when it came to volleyball, but as a lover…

Suga was the one who would whisper dirty things to him in the dark—or with the lights on, because it didn’t matter to Suga. He was never afraid to tell Daichi what he wanted. He wasn’t afraid of his own desires. The only thing he was afraid of was _not_ being with Daichi, or so he said. And Daichi was afraid of that too. Afraid that someday Suga would find another man, a man who didn’t get so tongue-tied when it came to saying what he wanted. There were plenty of those around campus, after all. Daichi couldn’t even talk dirty, for heaven’s sake.

Which was why Daichi just blushed and stared at Suga, hoping that Suga would soon realize that he was giving the lollipop the kind of treatment that Daichi would never dare ask for. _Could_ never ask for. But which he oh, so desperately yearned for.

How could he ask for that? Suga had only done _that_ for him a few times. Used…his mouth. And ever since then, Daichi thought about it all the time. Wanted it all the time. It wasn’t normal, right? To want it every day, sometimes twice a day? Suga would think he was weird—a pervert. Or worse. If Suga had any idea how much Daichi thought about doing things like that…

After a minute of weird staring, Suga let out a frustrated sigh. “Seriously, Daichi, I have no idea what I’m doing.” And then, of course, he went back to licking the damn lollipop. Daichi could hear it clack against his teeth. Could see the spit shining on Suga’s bottom lip.

Daichi shifted his hips, suddenly uncomfortable. He tried to go back to his chemistry—he had to read two chapters by tomorrow morning—but he couldn’t focus anymore. _Dammit, it’s like reading some alien language._ Yes. It was like reading an alien language. Especially now that he had a hard-on. And Suga was just lying there, blithe and oblivious, slurping on the candy as he read whatever book he was reading, his big, doe eyes skimming the delicate pages.

Fuck. If only he could just say it. _Stop sucking on that damn lollipop._ But no, Suga would think he was a pervert. But…was it really perverted? Suga didn’t know that Daichi was having perverted thoughts. But it shouldn’t matter, right? They were boyfriends. Boyfriends could do perverted things with each other. But what if Suga got grossed out? What if Suga somehow figured out the truth behind Daichi’s words? What if Suga figured out what he was really thinking?

_Stop sucking on that damn lollipop and suck on me._

Daichi nearly dropped his chemistry book as the words roared through his head, bringing along all sorts of nice, cherry-flavored images. Daichi reached forward, catching the book just before it hit the floor, but Suga cocked his head all the same, staring at Daichi curiously.

Daichi felt his face heat up. “Um…”

Suga lips puckered around the lollipop once more, his tongue giving it a loving flick.

Daichi’s “Um” melted into an groan that made Daichi blush even hotter.

Suga glanced down at Daichi’s middle, where Daichi happened to be pitching quite the generous tent. Daichi blushed as Suga’s eyes widened; Daichi had been so engrossed in watching Suga’s mouth that he hadn’t even realized how _obvious_ his boner was. And now he was sitting there with his legs wide open, looking like an idiot, a total pervert… _Shit. Well, it’s now or never._

“Suga…um…” Daichi swallowed. “Please stop licking…that lollipop.”

Suga’s surprised expression melted into a wicked smile. Then he did the what only Suga would do: he flipped over onto his back, letting one hand run down his belly into his shorts while the other thrust the candy in and out of his mouth, sliding it back and forth on his tongue. “Why don’t you come over here and make me, Daichi-san?” Suga murmured, just loud enough to be heard.

 _Uhh. Why do I even worry?_ Daichi thought, leaping off the bed and practically diving onto the bottom bunk. _My boyfriend’s a bigger pervert than I could ever be…_ Straddling Suga, Daichi took the lollipop from his mouth, gentle yet urgent, watching hungrily as a trail of spit followed the candy. Suga stuck out his tongue, letting his mouth hang open in a way that was just so fucking sexy… Daichi tossed the candy into the trashcan, then bent to kiss Suga before he could lose his nerve.

Suga moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Daichi’s, and Daichi felt Suga’s hard-on brush his own. Daichi moaned too, burying a hand in Suga’s hair as they kissed, mouths open, lungs working, and Suga tasted like cherries. _So sweet_ , Daichi thought, his affection for the pesky lollipop growing.

“Mmm…ichi…aahhh…” Suga moaned, the sounds spilling from his lips, making Daichi crazy.

They were both caught in their clothes. Daichi peppered Suga’s mouth with little kisses before opening his mouth once more, licking against Suga’s tongue, their spit making the kiss sound a lot like slurping on a lollipop. And then Suga’s legs were around Daichi’s waist as Daichi thrust between Suga’s legs, their clothes rasping as they dry-fucked and made out, Daichi’s shirt getting all twisted up in Suga’s grasping hands. The bunk bed squeaked beneath them, swinging and shaking dangerously.

“Ah…Daichi…yes…” Suga breathed, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Daichi slowed slightly, not wanting to blow without ever having taken his pants off. Leaning back, Daichi took a deep breath and unzipped his pants, digging deep for courage. He looked into Suga’s eyes. “Suck me,” he husked, before he could lose his nerve.

Suga actually blushed.

Daichi bit his lip, worried that Suga wouldn’t like being told what to do. But then Suga licked his lips, his eyelids drooping as he shimmied down the bed. When his head was right between Daichi’s legs, Daichi let out a shaky breath, working his straining cock out of his underwear and tilting it toward Suga’s mouth. Suga took it eagerly, closing his eyes and opening up for him.

Suga’s tongue was so warm and wet. Daichi hissed softly, begging his brain to keep his body in check. But then Suga’s hands snaked around his backside, grabbing his butt, actually _pulling_ him forward. Even then, Daichi held back, trembling with the effort of remaining still.

Suga slid off his cock with a seductive _pop._ “Fuck me,” he said, then opened his mouth wide, his tongue sliding up the underside of Daichi’s cock.

“Fuck,” Daichi growled, his hips jerking forward.

Suga moaned, swallowing him, his spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. His face was totally flushed. Daichi thrust once more, and it felt so good that he did it again, and soon he wasn’t able to stop. Suga hummed around him, doing better than Daichi could’ve imagined. Daichi was fucking his mouth—honestly fucking him—and although Suga coughed and sputtered, it actually felt good. The feel of Suga’s throat working against his cock, well…Daichi definitely wanted it to last longer. But then Daichi was whimpering low in his belly, grasping the blankets as he fucked Suga’s face, and yes, Suga’s hands were on his hips, urging him on, guiding him forward…

Daichi tried to pull back as he came, but Suga held tight, forcing him even deeper. Daichi cried out, practically shouting as he emptied himself down Suga’s throat. Suga drank him down, his happy moans vibrating around Daichi’s pulsing dick, and when Daichi was finally spent, he sat there trembling as Suga cleaned him up, giving him full-body tremors as he licked at the still-leaking the tip of Daichi’s cock…

The sight of Suga down there, between his thighs, was mesmerizing. _He’s so sexy._ Not wanting to waste another moment, Daichi slid down Suga’s body until he was nuzzling Suga’s erection though his shorts, and then Suga was throwing his head back, groaning low and sultry as his hands sifted through Daichi’s hair. Popping the waistband of the not-shorts, Daichi watched as Suga’s cock sprang loose, and moment later, Daichi was licking it up and down as though it were made of candy, mouthing at the soft, hot skin, and sucking on the tip hungrily.

“ _Uhhhhnnnn,”_ Suga moaned, long and low and delicious. When Daichi took him a little deeper, Suga gasped, thrusting upward, and Daichi coughed, though he couldn’t complain after what Suga had let him do.

Besides, Suga was writhing beneath him, thrusting into Daichi’s mouth desperately, whispering Daichi’s name. Yeah, there were definitely worse things. Daichi reached up into the legs of those loose shorts and gripped Suga’s ass, kneading him as he took Suga deeper, breathing through his nose. Suga’s whole body arched, his back bending nearly double as he threw his head back, opened his mouth, and let out the kind of cry Daichi had thought only existed in porn. Before Suga, that is. He didn’t know what their neighbors thought, but at times like these, Daichi didn’t care. Daichi felt warm, bitter liquid filling up his throat; Suga was shaking, spending, giving Daichi everything he had…

And then Suga was collapsing, sagging back onto the bed, both of them panting as Daichi swallowed hard, then slid off of Suga’s softening cock with a satisfactory _pop_. He crawled up to lay beside Suga, and Suga accepted him happily, rolling over to let Daichi spoon him.

“We didn’t even take our clothes off,” Suga said when they’d been lying there a while. There was a smile in his voice.

“That’s because you were being a tease,” Daichi said.

Suga chuckled.

“You knew what you were doing, didn’t you?” Daichi growled, but there was no real animosity in his tone. He was glad Suga was so bold. And he was glad he’d had the courage to tell Suga what he wanted for once.

“Am I no longer aloud to eat candy in here, Daichi-san?” Suga asked playfully.

Daichi squeezed him closer. “Actually, from now on you have to eat at least one candy every day.”

“O…Oh,” Suga said, and when Daichi looked closer, he saw that Suga was blushing again.

“But only when we’re alone,” Daichi murmured.

With a laugh, Suga leaned back, and gave him a kiss. “Yes, Daichi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> About the author: haha, not much to say. I just like to write, and I like when people like my stuff. FYI I’m on both tumblr and twitter as inkleafclover.


End file.
